Change
by Mysticwish123
Summary: Perhaps being a temporary member of Naruto-kun's team wasn't so bad. Sasuhina PreTimeSkip


**Change.**  
Tuesday 20th February 2009.  
Re3Re3-x

**Summary:** Perhaps being a temporary member of Naruto-kun's team wasn't so bad.**  
Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata, Friendship.

--

**Chapter one - Monday Blues - **_**Sasuke Uchiha**_**.**

She hated change.

She _absolutely_ hated change.

Scratch that she _detested_ change.

"Gomen Hinata, your current partners are away on a field trip specifically on training animals."

"K-Kiba-kun and S-Shino-kun?"

"Hai, Therefore I have no choice but to let you be a part of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's team for one week."

She hated change...

--

"Alright class! As you all know today is the start of a one week training course with a Jounin sensei. This will help you prepare for the future Genin exam you'll encounter soon!"

Groans errupted from the classroom of Shinobi-in-training. Exams, exams, exams. Was there no end to this tortured word?

Iruka cleared his throat with annoyance. "Class! Behave, this is a very important course which will inevitably help you in the future! Now get into your asigned groups of three I normally set you in

and I will announce which Jounin teacher you will have. I will also state the required area in which you will be meeting them in. So listen well, got it? Especially you Naruto! You shall meet your jounin sensei after lunch, okay?"

Giggles errupted after Iruka's remark on Naruto. While this happened a girl sat at the back of the class sighed as she cupped her cheeks with two hands. "Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata!" A shout came up front as Iruka waved a hand motioning the girl to come down and talk with him. She followed wondering what Iruka-sensei needed.

"H-Hai Iruka-Sensei?" She asked as she looked up so her eyes were level with the tall man.

"Gomen Hinata, your current partners are away on a field trip specifically on training animals." Iruka spoke apologetically as he patted her on the shoulders, reassuring that it would 'be okay'

Her eyes widened. "K-Kiba-kun and S-Shino-kun?"

"Hai, Therefore I have no choice but to let you be a part of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's team for one week."

At that Hinata's cheeks began to slightly shade a tint of light red. "N-Naruto-kun's team?"

The class shoved more noise into the room, as this happened Iruka walked Hinata over to the table where Naruto's team was gathered. Sakura and Naruto were heated up in a heavy argument, resulting in a lot of noise and unnecessary violence.

Iruka sighed as dragged Naruto by the ear and shoved him down into his seat by Sakura. "NARUTO! STOP FOOLING AROUND!" A mumble of a reply came as Naruto huffed and crossed his arms facing the direction opposite of Iruka.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Meet your temporary team mate Hinata Hyuuga!"

"..."

Her cheeks began to burn, her face held low, her hands twiddling with each passing second.

"K-Konnich-i-w-wa..."

Three eyes...

One pair ultramarine blue, absolutely stunning. Filled with confusion.

One pair fascinating green, absolutely gorgeous. Filled with annoyance.

One pair distant black, absolutely cold. Filled with...

--

The sound of a bell rang within all the students ears, signaling it was time for lunch. As many dashed towards the door a certain girl stood still as she packed all her notes into her bag. She sighed, she didn't want to be a temporary member of this new team. Even if Naruto-kun was present. Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-kun didn't look too happy about her being on their team either...

"Kiba-kun...Shino-kun. Why do you have to be on that one week field trip?" she whispered to herself as she quietly made her way out of the classroom clutching her bag tightly. Considering that Shino and Kiba weren't here she would have to eat lunch alone. She didn't have that many friends, and she only grew very close to Kiba and Shino because they were her asigned team mates whenever group projects came about.

_"If it wasn't for the team arrangements...they would never give me a second glance." _She told herself as she looked around the classroom for her new team to see if they were together. No sign of them she thought sadly.

--

She was greeted by a cheery Naruto and Sakura as they asked if she would like to have lunch with them.

"Seeing as you're our new temporary team mate, you can have lunch with us!" They stated which made Hinata actually happy, though one thing lingered on her mind.

"I-I w-would love t-to, d-demo w-where's S-Sasuke K-Kun?" She asked as she looked around outside. He was no where to be found.

Naruto groaned. "Aww, damn Hinata! Are you one of Teme's Fangirls aswell?!" He ducked as Sakura shot a fist towards his head.

"Don't you dare call Sasuke-kun that baka! Gomen Hinata-san he's kind of an idiot"_ "DAMN IT, I WANTED TO BE THE ONLY GIRL AROUND SASUKE-KUN! IF SHE THINKS SHE CAN COME AND TAKE HIM AWAY SHE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING!"_

Hinata quietly stepped in. "G-gomen...I was just w-wondering." She decided that either way the feud betweed Naruto and Sakura would drag on until the end of lunch. So she quietly exused herself as she went to find a more subtle place to eat her lunch.

Pacing herself she turned and saw a small shelter with an open window. Sitting on the ledge of that window was her team-temporary team mate eating chewing a rice ball.

"What are you looking at?" Came a voice and Hinata's head shot right up meeting the face of the famous Uchiha Sasuke.

She ducked behind her bangs as she swirled her fingers around and around. "G-gomen..."

A grunt came as a reply as the boy continued eating his riceball and ocassionaly taking a sip from his drink. "You're still standing there, like an idiot"

Silence.

And after that silence she did something terrible.

"M-May I s-sit b-b-beside y-y-y-you?" She instantly recovered and slashed her hands over her mouth, amazed at what she just said. _"Oh! Now he may think I like him..no no no no no ! Stupid Stupid Hinata Stu-!" _

"No."

_"N-No...?"_

--

She walked off after that. Embarrassed for actually _asking_ if she could sit next to him, and worst of all she was _rejected_. She kept telling herself that she didn't care. She didn't associate with him much anyway. She'd _much rather_ hang out with Naruto.

The swift ring of a bell indicated that lunch was over. She sighed, she didn't even get to _eat_ her lunch. Staring at the uneaten bento box in her hands, she clasped it to her chest and walked off to the back of the academy where she would meet her Jounin Instructor, Kakashi-sensei.

--

**(AN:) **Happy Birthday Father.

More stories. NO must update others! XD To comerade the last day of half term I decided to write another story. This will be a seven-shot. Seeing as she will be on Naruto's team for only a week. One chapter per day. They are not Genin. They are simply training for the Genin exam. "Team Seven" just happened to form before the Genin formation. Just like "Team Ten" and "Team Eight" Any confusion, you can ask me a question with a review and I'll answer in the latest chapter. XD Sorry for any errors that may occur, I am using wordpad and an online spell checker right now.

** reeree x  
**


End file.
